


7. Common Ground

by ellie_effie



Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie
Summary: “I don’t suppose you’d rather have me continue to call him a demon and threaten to kill him from time to time, would you, Solas?”He acquiesced with a tilt of his head. "I would not. Still, I wonder what caused this change of heart.""It was something that he said to me." Cassandra said, now observing Cole sharpen his blade. "He said that he is a spirit that touched a body, whereas I'm a body that was touched by a spirit. I was angry at him when he suggested it made us similar but…"Cassandra sighed and Solas tilted his head, silently encouraging her to continue.
Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947253
Kudos: 8
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	7. Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spirit

The path up to Skyhold was long and steep, even with the cable lift the Inquisition had built. At the request of the Inquisitor, the party had stopped to rest before continuing the climb. They were returning from the Emerald Graves with good news, but they were more than happy to get off their horses and stretch their legs.

Cassandra Pentaghast was tying her horses when she heard the distinct sound of a blade being sharpened. She looked over her shoulder to see a young blonde assassin running a wheatstone across a very long blade. 

“Cole!” The boy looked up at her and she ran a finger from her left elbow to her thumb. “One single swift motion to avoid creases, remember?”

Cole nodded and resumed his work, now considerably more smoothly, and Cassandra smiled to herself.

“Cole seems to have finally won you over, Seeker.” 

The distinct and calm voice of Solas came from behind her, as the apostate walked towards her.

“I don’t suppose you’d rather have me continue to call him a demon and threaten to kill him from time to time, would you, Solas?” 

He acquiesced with a tilt of his head. "I would not. Still, I wonder what caused this change of heart."

"It was something that he said to me." Cassandra said, now observing Cole sharpen his blade. "He said that he is a spirit that touched a body, whereas I'm a body that was touched by a spirit. I was angry at him when he suggested it made us similar but…"

Cassandra sighed and Solas tilted his head, silently encouraging her to continue.

"I now look at Cole and see how he does what he thinks he's right, no matter what people think of him. I see that he tries hard to believe the best in people. And I see how it hurts him when people disappoint him. And how he never fails to try and be better."

Cassandra had absentmindedly started to run her fingers on the chain of Anthony’s locket that she now carried around her neck. 

"I would like to think I have much in common with someone like that, Solas." 

After a few seconds in silence, Solas said in a somber tone.

“It is... remarkable.”

“What? That I’m not as stubborn as you thought I was?”, she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“No.”, Solas replied with an involuntary chuckle. “That you would allow life-long beliefs to be challenged, that you would find common ground with someone you were taught to fear.”

When Cassandra furrowed her brows, Solas smiled and said: “I mean it as the highest of compliments, Seeker.” 

Cassandra’s lips curled up.

“I would be a terrible Seeker of Truth if I didn’t, Solas.” Cassandra said with a smirk. “And to be quite honest, I feel sorry for the fools who never allow  _ their  _ views of the world to be challenged.” 

Solas inhaled deeply through his nose. “I couldn’t agree more.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one needs to be better developed and I plan on getting back to it when I wrap up Artober. :)


End file.
